


Desired Conflict

by sunnygoetze



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnygoetze/pseuds/sunnygoetze
Summary: Drew’s best friends were annoying the hell out of him. They were constantly fighting with each other and Drew felt like he was always caught in the middle. Like now, for example.





	Desired Conflict

Drew’s best friends were annoying the hell out of him. They were constantly fighting with each other and Drew felt like he was always caught in the middle. Like now, for example:

“Right, Drew?” Jake questioned loudly.

“Uhh…”

“No, obviously you’re wrong Jacob,” Antonio protested before Drew could even remember what they were arguing about this time.

They began quarrelling between themselves again and Drew took the opportunity to drown them out once more. He had never been so happy to hear the bell signalling for them to return to class. Actually – that was a lie, as he felt like this almost every day because of his friends. The most annoying part was that they clearly liked each other and were lashing out in an effort to hide it, albeit they were doing a terrible job. Them always being at each other’s throats was starting to become increasingly flirtatious; it was almost worse than the bickering.

He just wished they’d get together already and leave him alone.

 

Drew parted ways with his friends as they went off to their Spanish class together, whisper-shouting now that there were more people to hear them. Jake looked over his shoulder at Drew’s retreating form and sighed in relief.

“Okay, he’s gone. We can stop.”

“Thank God… Do you think we should tell him we’re dating and we don’t actually hate each other?” Antonio asked.

“Tonio, you know if we did he’d never stop gloating about how he was right. Plus, where’s the fun in that?” Jake reasoned.

“You mean where’s the fun in getting to be together properly in public and not having to pick fights with you all the time? I don’t even know what we’re screaming about most of the time!”

“You do make a compelling point.”

“Of course I do, I’m always right,” Tonio joked before being pulled into a headlock. “Jake!” he exclaimed, reaching out to poke at his sides; his boyfriend was extremely ticklish and Tonio wasn’t afraid to take advantage of that.

Predictably, he was released immediately as Jake pulled away shrieking. He glared mightily at Tonio who could only laugh at how cute he was when angry. Though, there wasn’t much time to revel in it as he immediately whipped around to make sure no one had noticed their moment of civility. Tonio’s face dropped as he watched his boyfriend look around frantically. He wanted so badly to be able to act like a couple at all times but Jake always seemed so heavily opposed to it. He couldn’t help but worry that Jake was ashamed of him.

“I’m going to the bathroom,” he stuttered out.

“What? Are you okay?” Jake was looking at him worriedly.

“Fine.” 

Tonio walked away with his breath steadily increasing as he went. He hurried into the bathroom and locked himself in a stall. He threw his bag on the floor and slid down next to it while trying to even out his breathing. There were tears streaming down his face, but he couldn’t focus on them at that moment. He had to remember how to breathe first. In for eight, hold for four, out for seven, in for eight, hold for four, out for seven, in for eight… 

He continued to chant in his head as the door opened and closed sporadically with people coming in and out, until:

“Tonio? Tonio, are you in here?”

Jake was the last person he wanted to see him like this but he was also the best person to help. He reached up and unlocked the door leaving it to swing open a small bit. A pair of feet appeared in Tonio’s peripheral view and he glanced up to Jake who loomed over him momentarily before immediately crouching down to his level.

“Toni… what’s wrong, babe?”

“Nothing,” Tonio gasped out.

“You don’t have to lie to me. I’m here no matter what, okay?” 

Tonio nodded at his boyfriend and took a steadying breath before blurting out “Are you ashamed of me?” It took all of his energy and nerves to look up at his silent boyfriend. He could tell immediately that Jake was a little shocked and a lot hurt.

“What? No! Of course not, Tonio! Why would you think that?” he enquired uneasily.

“Then why don’t you want to tell anyone about us?” Tonio cried out.

Jake looked down at the floor shamefully, while Tonio frantically blinked away the tears pooling up in his eyes once more.

“I- I know it sounds selfish, but I just wanted you to myself and I was afraid that if people knew they would approach us more since we weren’t always ‘fighting’,” Jake explained.

“You’ll always have me Jakey,” Tonio reassured, breathing out a laugh at the air quotes Jake made with his fingers.

“Don’t call me that,” Jake muttered, but they both new he wasn’t serious. “I’m sorry I made you have a panic attack. Why didn’t you talk to me about this sooner?” Tonio shrugged and looked away. “You don’t have to worry, babe. You can tell me anything. I could never be ashamed of you.” Jake pulled him in for a hug and kissed him softly. 

“We should go to class,” Tonio suggested.

“You sure? Y’know, you’re already fluent and you’re Ms. Lopez’s favourite student… She probably wouldn’t mind you skipping the rest of class.”

“No, we should go. Don’t want to miss too much.”

“Okay, babe.” Jake stood up and brushed himself off before helping Tonio up. He kissed him once more quickly before taking his hand. “Let’s go then.”

They strolled out of the bathroom together, only to be met by Drew in the hallway. He looked at them, taking in Tonio’s tear-streaked, blotchy features. Just as he was getting ready to fight Jake for taking an argument too far – again – he glanced down at their interlocked hands. Immediately, a grin split across his face.

“I knew it!”

Tonio sighed.


End file.
